


here is where only you and i remain

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: For the first time ever, Sara stays the night.[an episode tag for "The Virgin Gary"]





	here is where only you and i remain

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the premiere! I'm back with my weekly Avalance episode tags! I hope you enjoy!

Sara is still there in the morning. 

Something which probably shouldn’t feel like as much of an accomplishment as it does. 

But there’s something about it - slowly waking with the familiar weight of Sara curled up against her - that makes Ava’s heart warm. The idea that she got to experience this, real sunlight filtering in her windows casting reflections of light over Sara’s skin and Ava’s bedsheets. 

It’s beautiful.

She’s beautiful.

And Ava wishes dearly that she could stay in this moment forever. 

This was what she wanted. 

It’s the first time they’ve done this properly. That Sara has stayed the night. Certainly she’s come over before, dinner, date nights, so many rounds of sex that Ava forgot her own name - oh they’ve done  _ plenty  _ of that.

But never this.

Never the morning after.

Usually Sara slipped away, insisting that she couldn’t stay, that who knew what trouble the Legends would get up to if she was away for too long. Slipping away into the dead of night before Ava could even have a chance to protest, to insist that the  _ Legends  _ were fully grown adults more than capable of handling themselves for one night.

Even if generally she knew that to be the opposite of the truth.

But last night there hadn’t been any excuses, no reason for Ava to wake up to a cold and empty bed.

Having Sara here, in a space that was just truly  _ Ava _ ’s was a little different. 

It wasn’t like when Ava went to visit Sara on the Waverider. Floating there in the Temporal Zone, in a room that was unique and filled with things that were just  _ Sara _ , but where the second that she stepped out of the room she was faced with a whole team of Legends and their antics. Usually before Ava was even close to being fully awake. 

This was meant to be a home,  _ their  _ home. 

Just… Not yet… 

“It’s too quiet,” Sara says, a sleepy mumble. 

Apparently Ava’s stirring had been enough to wake her. Not that Ava is overly surprised by that, she’s more than well aware by now that Sara was a light sleeper. Probably thanks to her training with the League of Assassins, though Ava had always been careful not to ask, not to push beyond what Sara was already willing to talk about. 

“Is that a bad thing,” Ava finds herself asking. 

Sara’s voice is soft in reply, “I could get used to the quiet.” 

And Oh -  _ Oh _ , wouldn’t Ava have liked that.

To wake up every morning like this, with Sara by her side.

She wants to talk about it, about the fact that the last time she had seen Sara, Ava had been going back up the stairs expecting bubbly and celebrations and instead had Sara rushing in, saying that something had come up (though insisting that it was no big deal and Ava shouldn’t worry) pulling her clothing back on and leaving without looking back or without any more explanation. 

She feels like they should talk about it, that this is the sort of thing that the two of them should be able to have a discussion about without Ava worrying that it might be their last.

Things were supposed to get easier from here. 

But even Ava is reluctant to spoil an early morning mood, to spoil the way Sara is smiling at her, soft and happy and like there’s nowhere she’d rather be.

“You’re worrying,” Sara says softly, knowing all of Ava’s tells too well. 

“I’m…” Ava starts a lie, because that will be easier. But stops herself a moment later. Sara deserves better than that. They both do. “A little, it’s nothing,”

Sara nods softly at that. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She knows that she’s supposed to. That the therapist that the Time Bureau set her up with, the one with a very rigid NDA has told her that telling those she cares about - which was already a very small list with Sara at the top - what is on her mind would help things. It was better than being caught up in her head. The anxieties that nobody had ever accounted for. 

But the idea of talking about  _ this… _

So instead she chooses something close enough, an almost answer, the best she can give for now. “You know this is the first time you’ve actually spent the night?”

That catches Sara’s attention, and she props herself up a little to look at Ava. Coming to wakefulness a lot easier than Ava had, she replies, “That can’t possibly be right. What about after the Potato Famine thing?”

“I stayed on the Waverider,” Ava insists, “It’s different.” 

“Battle of Verona?”

“Waverider, again.”

“That thing with the Pope?”

“Waverider.”

“What about when we all got shitfaced for Nate’s birthday?”

“You mean when you stumbled in at three in the morning, professed your undying love for me via song, and then promptly passed out on my couch?”

“That has to count,” Sara insists, grinning at her just a shade too proud to have found something  _ close enough _ , though Ava would still insist that it didn’t count. Despite how  _ funny  _ the incident had been to recount later when a very much hungover Sara showed up at the Time Bureau hours later with a patchy memory to apologize for whatever she had said the night before.

“Why do I put up with you,” Ava replies, a joking tone of her own. 

“Uh, because you love me,” Sara says, the  _ obviously  _ implied. 

She does.

Of course she does.

How could anyone not fall for a woman like Sara?

She kisses Sara because she can, because there’s one certain perk of having her girlfriend spend the night. And that was early morning kisses. Something that Ava was most definitely not going to be missing out on.

Sara doesn’t seem to mind, kissing Ava back easily, and happily. So much that Ava swear she can feel Sara smiling against her lips. 

It would be so easily to lose herself to this. To forget all her worries and concerns and just focus on this wonderful woman, in her life, in her bed, kissing her like it’s the only thing she ever wants to do. She had always wanted to trying morning sex in her own bed.

But something stops her, just barely, the smallest thread of doubt.

And Sara must sense it - somehow, she always does - because she’s pulling back a second later. Perched there just above Ava, looking down on her, like an angel with the sunlight caught up in her hair - “Hey, I promise, we’re going to work through all of this. You don’t have to worry so much.” 

“Easier said than done,” Ava points out. 

“I know, believe me,” Sara insists, “But let’s save our worrying for like, time demons, and murderous unicorns, and whatever other magical nonsense my team might have let escape.”

“ _ Might _ ,” Ava repeats, skepticism in her voice. 

“You’re dating a Legend, baby, you should’ve expected this.”

And really, she should have.

Time couldn’t stay perfect and fixed for long.

Otherwise she’d technically be out of a job. 

“Can’t it just pretend that time is normal and perfect and not actively falling apart again,” Ava asks, “Just for the morning? I have other things to worry about.” 

Sara smiles at her, soft and sure, before asking, “Other things?” 

Ava tries for a light tone as she replies, “Like how you’re going to take it when I admit that I don’t know how to cook anything that even remotely constitutes breakfast food. That is unless you’ve suddenly developed a craving for microwave oatmeal.”

“You’re telling me that you were asking me to move in  _ knowing  _ that you can’t even make an omelette,” Sara asks, with mirth in her eyes.

Normal.

Just for a moment. 

Surely, they could manage that. 

“Though I do know a good breakfast place just down the street,” Ava offers. 

Sara seems to consider that for a moment. “You were right to worry. I mean, asking me to get up and put on  _ clothing _ this early in the morning, when my beautiful girlfriend is right underneath me for the taking.” 

“I need coffee,” Ava insists. 

“I’m need  _ you _ ,” Sara replies. 

Ava rolls her eyes. Pushing Sara off of her when the other woman tries to pout.

“You’re lucky I love you, Sharpe.”

And - as Ava watches from her place still in bed, as Sara makes her away around the room with familiarity, finding clothing to pull on, the early morning sunlight still seeming to dance around her - she can’t help but admit, “I really am.” 


End file.
